The field of this invention relates to a structure for supporting a saddle spaced from a floor or ground and supporting the saddle in the correct manner to eliminate undesirable distortion of any portion of the saddle.
In the past, the common form of a saddle rack was a saw horse, the railing of a corral or any other similar convenient location. Also, it was common for saddles, even expensive saddles, to be merely thrown in a heap on the floor. Certain individuals have attempted to make some type of a saddle rack generally consisting of a two-by-four mounted in conjunction with a wall and extending outwardly therefrom. Using such improvised saddle racks, the saddle is not supported in a manner so that the saddle is kept in optimum shape. Also, in the use of a narrow two-by-four, a saddle very easily falls, which means that the saddle will end up on the floor or ground.
Frequently, there is a substantial mount of transporting involved with horses. This means that saddles must also be transported and therefore must be supported in some manner during transportation. The common mode of transporting is to merely throw the saddle in on the floor of the tack area of a trailer. If there is a saddle rack incorporated within the tack area of the trailer, it has been found that during the movement of the trailer during transportation, the saddle will frequently fall from this saddle rack.
Additionally, there is a wide variety of locations where saddle racks could be used, not only in tack rooms, but along side of a corral, within trailers, as well as many other locations. It is normally not feasible to install a permanent saddle rack in each location because it may be used only infrequently. Also, during times when the saddle rack is not being used at a particular location, it would be a hindrance to certain activities, such as normal horse training activities, or could possibly present a possible danger to both horses and individuals, in that a horse or the individual could incur injury by coming into contact with the saddle rack. It would therefore be desirable if the saddle rack could be constructed to be readily moved from one location to another and quickly installed for usage.